Golf Story/walkthrough
Tutorial Wellworn Grove: Finding a Coach After waking up, head outside and you will arrive at Wellworn Grove. Cross the first bridge over a water hazard and you will enter a cutscene introducing you to some fellow golfers you'll be seeing a lot of, including Coach, the ever charming Lara, and Lucky (Hey haven't we seen him before? Sucked in). No lessons without money. Explore Wellworn Grove and earn some cash. Characters with an "..." overhead have quests that can be completed to earn a few dollars. Also, interacting with certain items like golf carts can turn up some spare change. There are also some less obvious quests you can complete by speaking with various characters and fulfilling their wishes. When you have at least $14.45, return to the putting range where Coach and co. were before. Lara is the only one still there. After the cutscene with her, head into the clubhouse building. In the farthest northwest room you will encounter Lucky. After speaking with him, you will arrive at the driving range. Head north and speak to Coach. After completing the mini assignment and receiving a scathing review, it's time to prove yourself. Seek out coach's three students before. It doesn't matter which order they are completed in. Speak to them and complete their challenges. * Teddy - Find him on the driving range. * Nathan - Find him in the clubhouse in the easternmost room. * Lara - Find her outside the clubhouse at the same putting range as before. Once all three are defeated, see Coach in his room in the clubhouse (just to the right of the room where you met Lucky earlier). Still no luck on gaining a coach but now the pro shop is open. See if you can change his mind by showing him your scorecard after completing all nine holes. Go to the pro shop and talk to the man behind the counter to start the course. Return to Lucky's room after you finish the course. After listening in on some good old golf drama, you have a new assignment. Head for the exit to Wellworn Grove and then walk west to enter Lurker Valley. Lurker Valley Wellworn Grove: Part 2 CheekyBeak Peak Burmuda Isles Tidy Park Part 1 Oak Manor Tidy Park Part 2 Mystery in Tidy Park After speaking to Coach and beginning your induction party, a furor breaks out over the whereabouts of the missing Jerome. Until the case is solved no one is allowed to leave the building. Hiding under tables will allow you to eavesdrop on the clubhouse's unsuspecting gossips and provide useful tips to give you an idea where to go next. The following tasks can be completed somewhat out of order, but the first two are relied upon to complete other parts. Sauna Key Head to the southwestern hallway and check the potted plants. In one of them you will find the key to the sauna. To access this room, head to the north eastern room and use it on the locked door. Inside you will find the greenkeeper who will give you a blue ball when you speak to him. Mystery Key Head back to the southwestern hallway and interact with the moving eye picture. The door beside it will unlock. Go inside and speak to the club overseer. He will give you the mystery key (that conspicuously says its for unlocking a storage room). Enter and Escape Storage The storage room that the mystery key unlocks is right next door. When you enter you will be locked inside. At least you found the soda bar keeper though. Search the bags of golf clubs until you find the yellow ball. Use it on the putting tee and make a hole in one. Afterwards the room will unlock and the soda man will return to his post. Laundry Token Go to the Northeastern kitchen and check the fridge. Take the bottle of vinegar you find and place it on the shelf near where Lara is standing. Unimpressed with your sleuthing skills, she will do some snooping of her own and update you on the need for a laundry token. To get it, Dorris must be distracted. Go to the Soda bar and look for a bell on the counter top. Once you have it, return to Dorris's desk and use it at the spot that has an identically shaped bell that does not work. Dorris will turn around, giving Lara time to snag a laundry token for you. Once you have this, return to the laundry room in the southwestern hallway and use the token to open the laundry machine, obtaining the red ball. Put Dorris To Sleep No one is going to solve any mystery trapped in the clubhouse. It's time to get around Dorris. To do this, head to the north central dining room and hide under the tables near members until you find one who expresses doubt in her ability to guard and tips you off to what it will take to knock her out - Chamomile Soda, a Good Book, and Dinner (Me too, Dorris. Me too.) * Chamomile Soda - Talk to the soda bartender and receive the Chamomile Soda. Note: If you have not overheard the conversation about Dorris from the woman in the dining room, he will not serve you. * A Good Book - Use the red ball from the laundry room at the pudding course in the northwestern room. Make a hole in one and the good book will fall off the top of the book case. * Dinner - Use the blue ball in the kitchen to the northeast and make a hole in one. It will be dinnertime then. Complete the race to serve everyone their meals by reaching the areas highlighted with a purple circle. Dorris will be the last one served. Sneaking Out Once you have put Dorris to bed, head out on the grounds. Most of the normal pathways are blocked by vehicles. Head to the west and you will encounter Lucky's goons harassing a bearded but otherwise unremarkable man. After hearing him out, complete the golfing challenge you are presented with. Once you complete it, this night only gets weirder. Accept the green ball from beardo and head back inside the clubhouse. The Dark Secret Head back to the southeast hallway and head up the stairs to the overseer's room. Tee up at the green putting course and make the hole. A surprising passage will open. Enter and find... Jerome? And in a room with a hoard of contraband no less. Speak with him and get to the bottom of the werewolf mystery once and for all. Coldwind Wastes Category:Walkthroughs